


Hokage, a father

by Ninjacute_minmin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjacute_minmin/pseuds/Ninjacute_minmin
Summary: Hi, everyoneThis is the first time I try to write something in English, which is not my first language. I hope you enjoyed this little story.Minmin





	Hokage, a father

Protecting the village has always been your top priority.

 

_Konohagakure is my family, every inhabitant is as important as my own son, I must protect it and support it._

 

But how can I blame you?

 

A whole village is better than an arrogant and uncaring son.

The three legendary sannin are better than an ordinary ninja.

Dying to stop that brilliant pupil, the one who met your great expectations is better than your own life.

 

You could have died protecting mom, but you didn’t.

 

You know, dad. Now, I understand a thing.

As the hokage, you sacrificed your life for the sake of everyone.

 

As a father, you left me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone  
> This is the first time I try to write something in English, which is not my first language. I hope you enjoyed this little story. 
> 
> Minmin


End file.
